


Confesiones atípicas/Not your usual love confession

by SuchAZeallous20035



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Tim Drake, Dorks in Love, First Time, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Only Kon and Tim apprear on the fic, Srsly took my laptop before I wrote another thing, Tim Drake is Robin, kind of, no beta we die like robins, the rest are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchAZeallous20035/pseuds/SuchAZeallous20035
Summary: Lo que parecía ser una noche normal entre amigos terminó en una confesión llena de noviazgos del pasado, amores escondidos y adolescentes hormonales.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 10





	Confesiones atípicas/Not your usual love confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote for what just became my OTP. Probably shit because I have just been in the DC fandom for about a year. IDK.  
> Maybe I will translate it. Maybe...  
> Hope you like it-

Los recuerdos de una noche llena de confesiones y caricias prohibidas nublaron la mente de Tim. Vagamente tenía la imagen de una salida a un arcade con sus mejores amigos; de Bart y Cassie abandonándolos a eso de las 8 de la noche; de las dos llamadas perdidas de Bruce y de los 20 mensajes de texto que Dick le había enviado. Todo eso quedaba opacado por ese momento en el que, a la salida del establecimiento, Kon agachó levemente la cabeza y tomó su mandíbula en una de sus gigantes manos, para luego acercarlo y posar sus finos labios en los de Tim, quien, aun sin saber por qué lo hizo, envolvió sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico de hierro. Pronto sus pies abandonaron el suelo y sintió estar columpiándose. Dos fuertes brazos se habían envuelto detrás de sus rodillas y por su torso, cargándolo cual princesa en apuros.

De ahí terminó siendo llevado a la casa de los Kent en Smallville. Ma y Pa estaban visitando a Clark en Metropolis, por lo que Kon tenía la casa para sí solo. Entraron a una habitación de paredes azules y posters de Superman. El mitad kriptoniano depositó a Tim sobre la cama, esta vez besando su cuello y pasando sus manos por sus caderas. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban únicamente en ropa interior, viendo más piel del contrario de la que antes habían tenido el privilegio de observar. Conner empezó a apartarse, pidiéndole disculpas por el descontrol de sus hormonas, cuando Tim lo tomó de uno de sus bíceps y lo volvió a pegar contra su cuerpo. Al cabo de media hora, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Tim entregando su virginidad a su mejor amigo y Kon asegurándose de no lastimarlo.

Diez horas después, a las 8:45 de la mañana de un soleado domingo en Kansas, el tercer Robin se levantaba, en parte adolorido porque nunca había vivido esa experiencia. Tim había cumplido 17 años hace cuatro meses. Había tenido relaciones con su mejor amigo.

Curiosamente, nada de eso lo aterró. Al contrario, una sensación de satisfacción se apoderó de su cuerpo. Como si estuviese completo.

Pero pronto cayó en cuenta de algo: besó y tuvo sexo con alguien con quien no tenía una relación formal.

Repasó sus anteriores parejas: Ariana fue su novia hasta los 14, y exceptuando una vez que por poco y pasaron a algo mayor, nunca hicieron cosas de adultos; Stephanie y él salieron hasta su muerte; Cassie y él tuvieron un noviazgo basado en el dolor por la pérdida de Kon; Zoanne y él se gustaban, pero al final nunca pudieron establecer una relación formal por sus diferencias.

En conclusión: no, nada serio.

Se incorporó y pasó una mano por su cabello. A su lado, Kon roncaba fuertemente, abrazando la almohada contra su pecho. Tim pensó en levantarse e irse. Después de todo, Bruce, Dick y Alfred deberían estar ahogándose en nervios al ver que no volvió a la mansión. Sin embargo, quería hablar con Kon. Quería saber porque pasaron de chocar los puños a entregar sus cuerpos al placer. Así que recogió su ropa interior del suelo y se la puso. Quiso también ponerse los tejanos y la sudadera de Robin que llevaba puestos el día anterior, pero se rehusó a levantarse.

Esperó veinte minutos hasta que los ojos de la mitad kriptoniano se abrieron lentamente. Soltó un sonoro bostezo y se volteó. Grande fueron tanto su sonrisa como su sorpresa al ver a Tim.

—Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Quería hablar contigo... —contestó, con una sonrisa tres veces más pequeña que la del contrario—. Quería hablar de lo que pasó anoche.

—Oh -Kon dejó de sonreír y la vergüenza se le fue a la cara—. Tim, perdona... Ni siquiera somos novios y ya... Ugh, soy un tonto.

—¡No! —exclamó— . No, Kon. No pasa nada. No estoy molesto, pero sí quiero aclarar ciertas cosas.

—Bien, te escucho.

—Okay... Kon: ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me besaste cuando salíamos del arcade?

—... Vas a matarme si te lo cuento.

—Soy Robin, protegido de Batman. Mi única regla es que no puedo matar.

—Okay, no vas a matarme, pero si me vas a incrustar kriptonita en el cuerpo hasta que me veas débil

—Depende.

Conner suspiró.

—Me gustabas desde hace tiempo. Incluso cuando salí con Cassie. No quería decírtelo porque tú tenías algo con Steph, y cuando ella murió , pensé que era demasiado pronto para correr hacia ti y contártelo. Luego yo... y tú y Cassie tuvieron algo... Luego volví y desapareciste de la nada... Anoche no sé qué me pasó. Quizá el impulso de un adolescente de tener a su enamorado en sus brazos tan cerca. Tú venías mejorando desde lo de tu padre, Steph, y lo mío ... Debí conformarme con confesarme. Pero... No sé... Estabas ahí, y yo dejé que mis ganas de besarte me ganaron. Y luego... Tú en mis brazos... Los dos acá... y de repente me encuentro que estaba teniendo sexo con mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y?

—Y... No sé qué más decir.

Tim no pudo evitarlo; una de sus manos descansó en las de Kon, que posaban en su regazo. El frio del neojerseíta comparado con el calor del clon chocaron.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

—Tim, sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí. Perdóname por haberte besado. Perdona por...

—Por ti no volveré a caminar en una semana. Y, siendo sinceros, te lo agradezco.

—... ¿Qué mierda?

Tim rio. No todos los sucesores de Lex Luthor tenían el 100% de su cerebro.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Nunca pensé que besar y estar en la intimidad contigo sería unas de las cosas más satisfactorias del mundo.

—¡Tim! —gritó espantado Conner.

El tercer Robin siguió riéndose, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una que otra lágrima escurriendo de sus ojos. Aun sin mirarlo, sabía que el contrario estaba haciéndole competencia a los tomates por lo roja que estaba su nunca.

¡Eso Timmy!

—No te conozco. ¿Qué le pasó a mi Boy Virgin? —comentó en broma,

—A ver, mi clon, cuando tienes de padre adoptivo a Bruce Wayne y hermanos como Dick y Jason, ¿tú crees que mi mente sería del todo inocente?

—No, creo que no.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—Hm.

Un silencio agradable se hizo parte en el cuarto. Tim estiró los brazos y se levantó de la cama. No tardó ni cinco minutos en empezar a cojear.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Kon le preguntó.

—No, gracias —respondió, dirigiéndose a la puerta —. ¿Dónde está el baño?

—Segunda puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias.

Antes de que pusiera la mano en el picaporte, el chico de hierro volvió con sus preguntas.

—Tim, ¿qué nos hace esto?

—¿Qué nos hace que?

—Esto: el beso, la noche anterior... Ya sabes.

—Si dices que quieres quedar como amigos con derecho te incrustaré kriptonita en la pierna.

—Entonces...

—Nos vemos en media hora... novio.

Error 404 Kon-El not found.

Desde el pasillo de la casa de los Kent, Tim alcanzó a escuchar a Kon caerse de la cama, balbuceándo cosas en kriptoniano (al parecer la genética de Clark incluía el dominio del idioma), para luego escucharle digitar un número en el teléfono y gritar "¡Bart, lo logré!". Al parecer hablaba en altavoz, puesto que identificó la voz del velocista decir "¿Lo lograste?", y desde lo lejos un coro de tres voces femeninas (por la familiaridad, suponía que eran de Cassie, Cissie y Greta) exclamar "¡Lo logró!".

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y entró al baño.

Esperaba poder decirle a su familia que tenía nuevamente una relación. Esta vez, con su mejor amigo y el dueño orginal de sus pensamientos y, aparentemente, de su corazón desde la juventud. Si a Bruce no le daba un pre-infarto y Dick no se desmayaba, todo saldría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to any recommendations or suggestions.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
